The Second
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Four years after that fateful dance with Kat, Casper is once again granted the chance to be human... will it last this time? After so many years, what will change between he and Kat? Did that kiss mean anything? UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1  Polished

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

**A/N**: My first Casper fan fiction! I know, from the summery you're probably saying "omigosh that is SO cliché!" but give it a chance! And if you're good reader/reviewers I might even make a sequel! 'Hope you like it!

**Update**: I decided I'd go through this story and do some heavy-duty remodeling! Don't worry, I don't plan to change anything, just enhance and fix it! It's been a long time...

- 5/28/11

* * *

While life in Whipstaff manor was never really normal, it always had a sort of routine. You woke up, attempted to eat breakfast before three of the four resident ghosts interrupted you rudely, and then you left to go to school or work. This day, though, was slightly different, for it was an important day for a certain member of the Harvey family. The tranquil silence of the morning was broken by a sharp shrill of a cry. A feminine expression of frustration that rang it's way through the halls and seeped outside. Birds squawked and darted out of the trees and the squirrels dashed for cover. Proof to the world that this girl, was very much alive and had healthy lungs.

Dr. James Harvey nearly spilled his coffee over his work like he had done several times since he and his daughter Kathleen, or "Kat" as she liked to be addressed, moved to into the lofty mansion. He had just gotten settled after making sure he was really alone in the kitchen, when he heard a loud, frustrated groan behind him. He turned to see a very disgruntled looking Kat all but plowing her way toward the table and planting herself down with a small huff like sigh. "What's the matter, honey?" James asked with concern etched in his voice.

While Kat wasn't normally the one to make such a dramatic scene... or so she liked to tell herself, she simply couldn't help be feel helpless at the moment, therefore, emotional. Kat played with the ornaments on the table idly as she explained her "situation". "My junior prom is in less than a week and I have no one to take me, on top of that I have nothing… _nice_ to wear!" she explained. She hadn't exactly raised her voice, but the mention that she didn't have many nice things made James flinch a little. He felt a little guilty, but really, it wasn't like they were rolling in the twenties. Still, maybe he could afford helping her out in such a big event in her life?

James set his work down carefully, pulling his glasses off to clean them just as carefully before he turned to give his patiently waiting daughter his full attention. "Kat, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that I don't exactly get paid a whole lot in my job..." he began.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I know, I-I was just-" she was cut off with a gentle smile and a hand lifted up from her father to halt her.

"Even so, I know how important this is to you and I do have some money saved up for such an occasion so... I'm sure we can get you something to wear before then," he finished and smiled at the guilty yet delighted look in his daughter's eyes. "Oh, and I don't believe you'll have a problem getting a date! No young man in his right mind would dare not ask you to dance! I'm sure it's because it's still just too early and most boys your age are shy," he reasoned with a shrug.

"Thank you so much dad!" Kat said, jumping over the table to hug him. "Do you really think I'll get a date?" she asked after she released her father and settled back down, her voice softening a considerable amount.

James smiled affectionately and reached over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I know so," he said in a way only a parent could. Suddenly the happy moment was interrupted, as per usual, as the familiar rumble of the other inhabitants of the mansion made their way to the kitchen, laughing manically as they arrived. This "event" no longer surprised the two mortals who simply sat there and watched with a sort of detached acceptance.

"Morn'n fleshies! Casper! Where are you, ya little bulb-head! Where's our meal?" Stretch said in an odd sort of hurried way. The other brothers sat and seemed to fidget in their seats.

"Going somewhere?" James asked, happy if they where leaving and not really caring where they went.

Fatso's head bobbed as he nodded, making his fat like ectoplasm jiggle. "Yeah! It's that time of the year again and we're making our annual trip to Romania!" he said.

Stinkie nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, time to scare us some tourists!" the foulest smelling of the three ghost brothers -how ever possible that was for a ghost – said, rubbing his translucent hands together.

"Where _is _Casper? I haven't seen him all morning…" Kat pondered aloud.

Elsewhere, a familiar apparition poured over his father's papers as he tried, in vain, to make sense of the recipes for more of the potions used for the Lazarus machine. It was lucky he had managed to save the formula and had tried his best to understand it but alas, he just wasn't the genius inventor his father was. Casper grunted in annoyance and sighed dejectedly. Would he ever get his wish? It seemed unlikely. How many times had he tried to figure out how to become human again? How many times had he stared at the Lazarus machine? He knew his decision to use the machine on Dr. Harvey was the right one, and he felt no regret, but he still help some hope in the possibility that he could become human again.

Casper suddenly realized the time. Had he really been down here this long? Had he really not left since last night? Time held little meaning when you were dead... but lately he had been a bit more aware of it, even since he met the Harvey's anyway. The last thought lead him to Kat and he sped toward the kitchen, hoping to catch her before she was off to school, hoping he still had enough time to cook her some breakfast! He peeked in and saw the object of his true affection speaking to her father- or more _complaining _than speaking.

"No one to take her to the prom?" Casper whispered to himself, sad that she would not think of him, but knowing that, that just could not happen. He felt his depression creep by and lost track of time once more as he was swallowed by his own gloom. His unhappy thoughts were disturbed by the familiar sound of his uncles asking for him. Casper headed straight through the wall that would take him to where he stored his uncle's meals and emerged with three plates.

"There you are! Well? Hurry up and give us our food!" Stretch commanded as Casper placed the food before them. They proceeded to devour it quickly and messily without regard to the others in the room.

Casper rolled his eyes and turned to the other occupants of the mansion, hoping they hadn't lost their appetite with the gross display of lack of self control. "So what'll it be?" he asked cheerfully but Kat could see right through him. As amusing as that play on words would have normally been to her, this was serious.

"Casper," she began, catching his attention and making him swivel to look at her. "Are you okay? You look… paler than usual… and that's saying a LOT," she said without an ounce of humor.

Casper shook his head, dismissing her question and concern. Really, he didn't want to burden her with his useless troubles. There was nothing she could do to help him, anyway. "I'm fine," he told her in a curt and direct manner. Clearly telling her to drop it.

Kat opened her mouth to protest, but thought against it and shut it with an inaudible snap. She knew if he wanted to talk to her about whatever was bothering her, he'd eventually open up. She ignored the part of her that reminded her of how scare and distant Casper had been recently. "French toast then, please," she said, relenting to his wish. The relief in his eyes was also clear to her. It seemed she could read him like a book these days, even if he was holding something back and not around as often as he used to be.

"Nothing for me thanks," James said as he read the paper before Casper could utter a word. Casper shrugged and began making breakfast for his favorite living creature. After their messy breakfast, the Ghostly Trio said their "goodbyes" and flew off, leaving a relieved pair of humans and the younger ghost. As Kat and her dad spoke of how peaceful the mansion would now be, Casper pondered on the other "problem" Kat had. Then he had an idea and flew off without a word.

"Where'd Casper go to in such a hurry?" Kat asked, her brows knitting with worry. Oh how she wished he would speak to her, like they had in the past... what had changed between them? Something was wrong with her favorite ghost and she felt hurt that he wouldn't let her in on whatever was bothering him. Just what was she to do?

_TBC…_

* * *

**OLD End A/N: **Short, I know, but I find it that if I write short chapters I can write more chapters! And the more chapters I write (hopefully with inspiration from reviewers…) the longer they get! I _plan _to finish this fic soon but my writers block often sneaks up on me…

**NEW End A/N**: I hope ya'll enjoyed this and I hope I managed to fix the cheeziness and OOCness... I don't know when I'll fix the rest, but when I do, you'll find another "new" end author's note at the bottom of the chapter I upgrade. If you're a new reader, just think of it as new updates? Stop reading now if you want to maintain your sanity, or keep on reading if you're really THAT curious about what happens next... but I'm warning you now, the rest of the story is as it was when I wrote it four years ago... BADLY WRITTEN lol.


	2. Chapter 2

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Typically when I write stories like this I can't wait for the good stuff to come… forgive me if it seems rushed! I get really impatient XX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casper flew up to the attic and pulled box after box open until he finally discovered just what he was looking for. "Ah hah!" he exclaimed, took the item gently in his small, translucent hands and flew toward the room he shared with the girl he cared so much about. He folded it neatly and placed it gingerly on her pillow. He flew out of the window and returned with something else he thought she might like. He grinned to himself and flew off to take care of the other "problem" if he could; it was true he didn't like the idea of anyone else being with her but for her he would do anything, even die again.

"Casper?" Kat called as she peeked in her room. Her eyes widened when she saw the most beautiful article of clothing she had ever seen lying on her bed and nest to it was a gorgeous purple rose. She had never seen one like that before. She lifted the rose and breathed in the sweat fragrance, grinning in a silly way. She set it down on her pillow and turned to the clothing. She picked it up and surveyed it. It was a dark, rose like red with delicate flares along the waist and a gold trim along the seams. She pressed it to her chest and whirled around with it, watching it lift gently and giggling happily. "But where…" but she knew where it came from and who gave it to her, "Casper…" she whispered affectionately, hugging the dress closer.

Casper returned later that night after spending the entire day searching for someone who might be interested in taking her to the prom but finding that every boy that _was _interested in her was purely physically. He was also a little surprised that some girls were interested in her as well. He sighed and floated silently through his room window. He sat on the bed as watched her sleep. One of her hands lay on the dress near her and the other clutched the thorn-less rose. Casper smiled adoringly and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Once again she shivered and he pulled away sadly.

Casper sighed in misery as he had been doing quite a lot lately and floated to the attic. He sat on his "treasure chest" and sighed helplessly. All of a sudden a familiar red glow appeared and floated through the attic window. Amelia landed gracefully and surveyed the room and condition. "Déjà vu huh?" she asked the stunned ghost warmly.

"A-Amelia?" Casper asked in wonder, she nodded and smiled.

"God has been watching you Casper. All your life and un-life you have had a noble soul. He knows the hardship you are going through and wishes you to be happy once and for all." She said mysteriously, Casper scowled.

"Since when does he care?" he asked stubbornly, Amelia simply smiled with a universe of patience.

"Oh Casper. He does care he was just waiting for you to discover yourself before he let you have what you most want. I can see now as clearly as he that my daughter has helped you with that. He sent me to grant you your wish." Casper's eyes lit up and his mouth hung with astonishment,

"R-Really?" he asked with a bit of uncertainty. Amelia nodded and held her palm to her lips. Casper closed his eyes and felt himself solidify. He opened his eyes but saw nothing. He slumped on his chest mournfully and almost cheered when he felt pain as his bottom hit the chest hard, almost breaking it. He got up and ran to the closest mirror. It wasn't a fantasy! He was alive again!! He eyed himself and was relieved to find she had aged his appropriately as well. He held a hand to his jaw and looked at himself closely in the mirror. He was MUCH taller then he was when he was alive before (sounds weird I know…), his frame was wider, his jaw was more defined, his baby fat gone but his hair remained silky, blonde and his eyes still seemed radiated the same glaciar like hue.

He scanned the area with his ice-blue eyes but didn't see her. "Thank you." He said into the air, surprised of the way he sounded. As a ghost his voice and size did not change no matter how many years past. This sudden change was a little unnerving but he was glad he didn't have to go through puberty. He ran a hand through his silky blonde, baby-fine hair and plotted on a way how he would break the news to the other residents of the mansion. He decided the most direct way was the best…

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sounds really good looking eh? I'm picturing an adult version of Devon Sawa who was the human version of Casper in the movie… although the most recent pictures are of him and a BAD sun-burn :( he's been in such movies as: Little Giants, Night of the Twisters (my favorite, he's SO cute in this one… he's 18 in this one… he was 16 in the Casper movie but he changed a LOT in two years… well maybe not a LOT but quite a bit), Final Destination, and he even played the voice of Flash Thompson in the Spiderman animated series!

Good Pics:

http://www.devonsawa(DOT)org/studio/albums/shoots/mature/magspread023.jpg

http://www.devonsawa(DOT)org/studio/albums/shoots/outtakes/flaunt2000002.jpg

http://www.starboy(DOT)de/DevonSawa/ac/dsa803.jpg

http://www.devonsawa(DOT)org/studio/albums/shoots/outtakes/otherps015.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I realize I've been saying the word "affectionate" a lot but it's such an appropriate word for how the characters feel for each other… forgive me xx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kat awoke to find herself once again without the usual morning greeting from the cheery ghost. She frowned was again in concern and made her way to the kitchen. Not even her dad was up yet, "Must still be too early?" she thought as she sat at the table, looking around the room. She felt a breeze and looked around only to find nothing but the kitchen door open. She furrowed he brows thoughtfully and got up to close it. She felt the breeze again but this time it was hot breath on her neck. She whirled around but saw nothing.

"That's strange…" she said to herself and turned again, walking into a wall of warmth. She gasped and reeled back, peering up at what was obscuring her path. As her eyes drifted up at the face of the person her eyes widened and another gasp escaped her lips. Instant recognition filled her; she remembered seeing this face years ago at the infamous Halloween party.

_She sat at the back, watching the other kids dance and longing to be one of them. She looked around and sighed mentally, why did this always happen to her? Suddenly the crowed parted for a young man that seemed to be making his way toward her. She looked around for the girl he was obviously really looking for. Honestly, what boy who looked as attractive as he would be searching for _her? _She fidgeted uncomfortably from his heated gaze and knew before he drew his hand for her that he came for her and no one else._

_One look into the frosty orbs gazing at her and she was vulnerably enthralled. She tentively laid her hand in his and he tenderly pulled her to him. The intensity of his steady gaze on her made her weak and she was glad that he secured her as he pulled her arms gently around his neck. The world around them faded and she found herself lost in the profound and soulful eyes of this stranger. She felt like she was floating, in fact, it felt a _lot_ like she was floating and to her surprise she WAS! She gasped and held onto him like her life depended on it. He smirked and chuckled in her ear softly, pulling her a little tighter against him._

"_I told you I was a good dancer." He murmured, waiting a moment for the expected confused reaction he predictably got before her whispered the words he knew she would remember. "Can I keep you?" _

Kat stared now into the same intense eyes she now knew belong to Casper but how was that possible? "But how?" she asked softly, he smiled shyly and told her how her mother came to him like she did before and told him how God saw fit to grant him his wish. She was so happy for him she threw her arms around him without thinking. Casper chuckled softly, reminding Kat of that fateful night once more, and hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her. The feel of his surprisingly strong arms around her small frame with his lips so close to her ear and the very thought that a very alive and a very _male_ Casper was holding her in such an intimate way caused several things, several feelings in Kat.

One was the obvious excitement of a really gorgeous guy holding you. Another was the embarrassment that she would allow this and potentially ruin a great friendship. But probably the strongest was how incredibly _right _it felt to be in his arms. She pulled away awkwardly, looking away bashfully. "I uh… sorry…" Casper said nervously. She shook her head.

"I was the one who hugged you first…" she said, aware that they might have pulled away but had not separated all the way, as if their bodies wouldn't allow it. She looked back at him and was once again entranced by his gaze.

"I… I um should… cook…" he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers as he now found himself lost in the creamy, brown pools that swirled in her eyes.

"Uh-huh…" she said uncomprehendingly as they drifted closer toward each other. Their bodies yearning for what they obviously needed.

"'Getting late… your dad might…" he couldn't remember what he was saying, the more they swam in each others eyes the harder it was to stay "on earth". Casper leaned forward but just before his lips could even graze against hers they heard a throat being cleared behind them and a very disgruntled looking Dr. James Harvey stood at the kitchen doorway with a rolled up news paper giving Casper a menacing look. "Uh-uh-uh D-Dr Harvey!! H-Hi! Would you like some breakfast??" Casper stampered out feeling like he got caught with his hand in a girl's panty drawers (Sorry I couldn't think of anything else to use at the moment…).

James glared, "Alright young man, who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" He asked in a fatherly-threatening way. Kat broke from the mix of trance and fear from being caught about to kiss the former ghost and came to his rescue.

"Dad! Don't you recognize him? It's Casper!" She said quickly as her dad took a step toward them. James frowned thoughtfully and then a memory of this same young man dancing with his daughter and then turning out to be none-other then the resident, lovable ghost. Casper saw the recognition and relaxed as James came up and whacked him on the shoulder affectionately.

"Casper!! You got your wish!!!" Dr. Harvey said happy for the youth. Casper relaxed enough to smile back at the enthusiastic doctor. James turned to Kat, "Looks like you got your date problem fixed eh?" he said with a grin and a wink before he sat down at the table, not missing the dark blush that spread across his daughter's face. Casper turned to her and smiled,

"If it's okay with you? I'd like to dance with you at the prom? Y-You can go with whoever you like I-I'd just li-" he was cut off short as a finger was placed on his lips. Kat felt the smoothness of his lips against her finger tip and how warm he was and she once again longed to feel what they shared at that dance.

"Of course I'll go with you. I wouldn't want anyone else as my date…" she finished with a deeper if possible blush. The grin tha spread across his face lit his eyes brightly and almost made her gasp. She would have never known such a beautiful smile was possible and gazing into the chiseled, devilishly handsome face of the strapping young man before her made her feel weak in the knees all over again. She didn't realize just how effective he could be on her and soon she found herself caught from _falling_ by him. He held her to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked with apprehension. He could be mistaking what he thought was a blush for a sign of fever and he would be damned if he let anything happen to her! Kat blushed again and smiled bashfully, dismissing his worry.

"I'm perfectly okay… a little hungry but okay." She said reassuringly. She felt him relax slightly.

"Alright then I must feed you!!" He said in playful determination making her giggle softly. The concern didn't go away altogether from his intense eyes but he let the subject drop as he helped her sit, ignoring the protests that she was fine. He turned his attention to the kitchen and almost tripped over his own feet before he remembered he HAD them. He straightened himself and began cooking. Kat almost groaned mournfully when she realized she would soon have to go to school; she wanted to spend more time with Casper! He smiled at her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her hair. Kat pondered if she should get that uncooperative piece of hair off since it seemed to always come loose but decided against it. (Suppose to be funny, sorry if it's not lol)

She smiled at him. "See you later then?" she said quietly, he smiled warmly and nodded. He stood at the door and watched her go. He turned and looked at the elder Harvey, "Sir. I'm going to need your help." He said, enlisting James to help him figure out how to get him a tux. James rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Didn't your dad have any tuxedos?" He asked looking the large-framed young man before him. "They would most certainly fit you, I fit into _my _dad's clothes, no reason you wouldn't be able to… you aren't exactly a child anymore…" he pointed out.

"You're right! My dad had some great suits! Awesome thinking Dr. Harvey!" he said and almost tripped again, forgetting over his excitement that he could no longer fly. James held in his laugh and watched the young man grumble his way up the stairs.

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here we go again! (Oh yes, forgive me for saying gaze so many times too… I dunno any better word; I should read a thesaurus or something…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat came home later that afternoon after she had spent most of the day studying for the exam she knew always came before a fun school activity such as the prom. "I'm home…" she said tiredly but saw no one around. "Dad? Casper?" she called but no one answered. She went up to the rooms and saw her father snoozing on his bed with papers on his chest, his glasses placed on the night-table. "Dad always works himself to sleep…" she muttered to herself and decided a nap was a good idea when she felt a yawn creeping up on her.

She all but fell on her bed and was out like a light. She didn't know how long she had slept before she felt hot hair on her cheek. Kat opened her eyes to stare into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen and blushed. If it weren't for the innocent, warmth in Casper's eyes she would probably have let him do as he wished right then and there… she blushed and shook the very inappropriate thought from her mind. This was Casper! Then again he was there, living, and male… she wondered what he thought of her. That's when she realized she was staring and she looked away with a blush.

"How long was I out?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. Casper caught her nervousness, some might think that he was naïve and didn't know much about the male and female sexual-maturity thing but one must remember how long he had been around and the very fact that he not only knew how to kiss her but he knew what she liked since he spent so much time with her. He smiled tenderly at her, keeping his own shyness from showing to help her feel a bit more secure.

"It's morning… you slept through dinner. Long day yesterday?" he asked. Kat was suddenly all at once aware of just how different he sounded and she wondered why she hadn't picked up on that when he presented himself. She reasoned that it was such a shock to see him alive and _thriving _that she missed on the little details and was lost in the big picture. She remembered he asked her a question and stuttered out a reply.

"Y-Yeah, I was studying for a big test today… today? OH GEEZ! What time is it?!" She asked him, frantically looking for her alarm and almost falling off the bed. With his quick reflexes he was able to catch her from what would have been the start of a nasty morning and laughed.

"Easy! Relax it's still early enough to wash up and eat breakfast…" he said soothingly. She sighed in relief and smiled at him, blushing by the way he held onto her and that's when Casper noticed and looked at themselves. He was sitting on the bed with her almost over his lap. His hands held her arms gently and her hands braced herself on his lap. Their noses where almost touching. Casper slowly leaned forward, waiting for her to back away if she wished but found her leaning toward him as well. As before, their lips got mere centimeters from each other before Dr. Harvey emerged through the door way, knocking on the already open door.

"Uh… I hope I'm not interrupting something… _important._" He said with a slight warning in his tone. Casper held his tongue from asking him to give them a minute but knew it would not bode well with them so he simply smiled.

"Did you need to ask one of us something?" Casper asked politely. James straightened and smiled at the boy he would gladly someday call "Son". Whish by the look of things was sure to happen soon... he just hoped it wouldn't be THAT soon...

"Casper… how would you like to go to school next year? As a senior in high school?" He asked carefully. Casper thought a moment, his brows knitting thoughtfully. He turned to Kat who looked eager for an answer as much as James did.

"Well… Would you guys help me?" He asked, not liking the idea of skipping so many grades but knowing he would be able to pull through if he had help. Kat and James grinned,

"Of course!" Kat said enthusiastically. Casper smiled warmly at her with relif filling his eyes then turned to look at James.

"Sure, I'd like that." He said softly. James grinned once more and left to continue his work. "Well…" Casper said a moment later. "I'd better go make breakfast or it'll get late." He said, reluctantly pulling away and getting up but not so secretively brushing his hand against hers as he rose from the bed. Kat smiled shyly at him, feeling giddy and school-girl-having-crush like. As soon as he left she let out a breath and smiled to herself. She was SO happy she had him in her life; it would be so boring and dull without him!

A little later Kat sat at the kitchen table watching him move around the kitchen with interest. Casper seemed to have a sort of zeal about him, a grace and purpose in his steps. She was awed by how quickly he mastered his "fleshie" body. She once again wondered how well he had mastered his _body_ and blushed furiously, how could she think such a thing? 'Well let's see, I'm 17, I haven't ever had a decent boyfriend, my first meaningful kiss was more then three years ago and the books I read aren't exactly helping either…' she reasoned and shook her head, trying to dismiss the inappropriate thoughts and images. Casper set the plate of food before her and another for himself. James wasn't even at the table this morning, probably pouring over his work.

The two ate in silence; it was both comfortable and filled with anxiety. She finished quickly and stood, getting her bag ready for school. Casper watched her sort through papers and select the books she needed. He found the way she organized and concentrated on the task at hand oddly attractive. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she thought, her hips moving with the movement. She bit her lip in concentration, chewing idly. He soon realized he was staring when she turned to look at him. Kat could _feel _the heat from his eyes on her almost physically and she turned to see his normally breath-taking-ly light blue eyes now dark with something she would not have dreamt she would see from him.

Casper seemed to snap out of whatever thought he was playing with and he smiled at her like nothing had happened but she could still almost sense the waves of heat coming from him even as he sat three yards away. "Ready to go?" he asked calmly, she snapped out of her own thoughts and nodded, unable to keep another blush from escaping her. She turned to hide it but Casper saw it. Funny how a few days ago they had thought of themselves as nothing but close friends and now… and now he didn't know what to think.

"I'd better go…" she said uneasily and he watched her leave. Casper leaned back against the chair and thought of their situation. They where both in the peak of their hormonally-charged teenage years and they obviously both felt the same way about each other… or at least he hoped the feeling was mutual. Later that day Kat came home and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. James peeked his head from his office.

"Kat?" he called.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"How was the exam?" he asked.

"Long…" she said somberly, she heard him chuckle.

Casper chose that instance to emerge from where ever he was, he smiled cheerfully at her as was his custom greeting but was now amplified by his human features. She smiled back as calmly as she could and turned the TV on. He sat next to her and they fell in a comfortable silence, watching whatever was on together. Kat decided to turn in early, knowing the next day would be long and full of fun, or at least she hoped it would be fun... As she sat on her bed and gazed at the picture of her mother she was assailed by memories of her mother preparing her for a school dance and how she would make her the costumes to beautifully. Before she knew it she was sobbing and next thing she knew she was in the arms of Casper again as he tried to sooth and comfort her.

She must have fallen asleep because all she remembered was his warmth and cooing before she drifted off. Casper held onto her like she was the most fragile and precious thing in the world and to him she was exactly that. Casper did not want to wake her by moving her off him and he wasn't exactly complaning about finally being able to hold her so he manuevered himself and her on the bed so he laid on his back with her secured in his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night...

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sweat sappy-ness of my fic is making me gag… lol I hope you're enjoying it! Am I making Kat too jumpy? Tell me and I'll tone her or them down :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: La La La… 'Hope you're enjoying!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day at school was a rush of excitement; no one cared about actually learning anything they where just interested in the upcoming party that evening. Everyone had someone to talk to, to flirt with and even though Kat envied them for having someone _there _at this very time and place she knew she had someone to be with at home. She knew for a fact that Casper cared a lot about her and if that was all she would be content with only that.

Kat was no longer made fun of as much as she was in her freshman year of high school but she still got the occasional odd stares. After all, she lived in the most feared house in friendship still! Fortunately for everyone classes went by rather quickly and it was finally time to prepare for the party. Kat got her bag from her locker and slammed it shut. She wasn't surprised to see Alan Redding on the other side of the door of the locker she had just shut, giving her a suggestive look.

"So… Kathleen…" he began, using the name she had told everyone not to call her but she knew no one who really wanted to get to know her cared or remembered. She gave him a tolerant look, knowing what he would be saying next.

"Want to go with me to the dance? Seeing as no one asked you…" he suggested in a failed seductive way. Normally Kat would have been thrilled to be asked by a good looking boy such as he but she had learned her lesson years before, besides, she _did _have someone to go with this time. She gave him a sickly-sweat and very fake smile,

"Charming Alan but no thanks… Someone already asked me believe it or not." She mentioned casually as she turned and headed down the hall. Alan watched her go intrigued, who would ask _her_? He was one of the only brave guys to have the guts to ask her and he only wanted to go with her for the… after party activity… she did after all mature in all the right places over the years. He grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" he muttered and went along his way. Kat sighed in relief, happy that he did not pressure her anymore. The car drive home was almost suicidal as every junior and senior student rushed home to prepare. Luckily she made it home safely. Kat was so wrapped up in the thought of the party and if people would like her dress or make fun of her or something stupid like that, that she didn't see Casper running down the hall to greet her like he did always and in effect they both collided.

"OOF!" Casper let out a breath as he quickly twisted them as they fell so she would fall on him instead of the other way around. Kat's eyes widened and they both looked at each other saying "Are you okay?" at the same time. They snickered softly at the situation and awkwardness of it all and helped each other up. "So, how was school?" Casper asked as they straightened themselves out at last. Kat looked up at his flawless features and smiled, able to control her blush finally.

"It went by quickly, thank _God_!" she said happily. He smiled back in response and lifted her fallen bag.

"Here let me help." He said as chivalrous as always and began heading toward the stairs.

"Thank you." She said with a grin and followed him up the stairs. Casper placed her bag on the bed and sat down watching her pull her homework out.

"Is… Will school be hard?" he asked nervously. Kat put her note book down and gave him a thoughtful look.

"Well… I don't think it's so hard… as long as you pay attention and take notes I think you'll be fine. We'll help you if you have trouble of course you know that Casper." She said soothingly. Casper blushed and smiled, embarrassed that he would doubt that she or her dad would be able to or be willing to help.

"Yeah… you're right, I guess I'm just anxious…" he said and laid back on the bed. Kat watched him for a moment. He was tall, probably a good foot and a half taller then her.

"Casper?" she asked, he lifted his head.

"Hmm?" he inquired.

"How tall are you?" she asked. Casper thought for a moment but he couldn't know; how would he? He had been given life again and was revived the way he is without him living it out and being measured as years went by like normal people.

"I don't know… well how tall are you? Maybe we can find out by comparing?" he said and stood to his full height. She walked closer to him, looking up at him and mentally measuring the distance from her eyes to the top of his head, ignoring the blush and giddiness from the proximity that was threatening to over take her.

"Umm… well I'm 5'1… you look like you could be a foot taller then me, 6'1 maybe 6'2 'not sure exactly..." she said quietly, already becoming lost in his eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly and reluctantly broke eye contact.

"I should let you do your home work." He said looking away and heading toward the door. He stopped when she felt her hand on his arm. He turned and saw her walk mere inches from him. He leaned in as if to kiss her but held still. He swallowed hard and pulled back, he was sure that if they kiss it could lead to something else and he knew she and he himself were not yet ready for that. He saw the hurt in her eyes and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. He was relieved to see the hurt disappear and be replaced with her usual caring and loving gaze. He once again hoped that what he saw in her eyes and felt in her touch was true.

"See you at the dance?" she asked softly, he grinned and nodded.

"You betcha!" he said cheerfully than had a thought, it might take him longer to get into his suit and get himself as perfect as he could for the dance, if they went together they might arrive late… besides, he wanted her to be surprised. "Hey Kat… it might take me a long time to get into my suit, would you mind going to the party before me?" he asked carefully, he was relived when she did not look upset.

"Sure Casper! But how will you get there?" she asked, Casper thought for a moment.

"Maybe your dad can take me? Then we'll come back in your car?" he offered, she nodded, accepting the good idea.

"Alright… I should do my homework now then." She said and backed up away from him. He smiled and nodded.

"See you there then." He said and left the room. Kat sighed in a dreamy kind of way (Cliché I know) and fell back against the bed. Could she have asked for a better life? Probably not.

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya have it, another chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Warning - Fluff advisory! Head for the hills it's a warm and fluffy feelings storm!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat had been dumped with quite a lot of homework and it took her two hours to finish it but finally she was done with it all. Unfortunately it would take her another hour and a half or two to prepare for the party and it would leave her only 10 minutes to get there on time if she went quick enough. She got busy preparing immediately. She had not seen Casper after he had left her to her homework and she was partially glad. Whenever he was around her since he was revived she couldn't concentrate on anything else. Luckily he had not appeared to unintentionally distract her so she was able to finish up a good 10 minutes before she thought she would, that gave her plenty of time to drive down to the party.

When she got there the party had just started. She greeted the few people that would talk to her and walked around the gym. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and the music was good. She had not seen Casper yet but she knew it was still to early. 'I wonder if people will recognize him? I doubt it, they've only seen him once... then again he did turn into a ghost in front of them all... oh geez...' she pondered idly as she sat near the punch table. She heard a throat being awkwardly cleared beside her and looked up with a smile thinking it was Casper. It wasn't... instead it was a shy looking guy from one of her classes, she couldn't remember which but was surprised he would actually dare be seen with her.

"Can I -I mean... wo-would you like to dance?" he asked nervously. Kat thought it must be a dare or something stupid like that but when she looked around for the observers she saw none. Neither did she see Casper... she sighed inwardly but decided she might as well. She smiled at the poor, awkward boy and nodded, placing her had in his trembling fingers and letting him help her up. It wasn't that he was a bad dancer, it wasn't that the music was bad, it wasn't that she was sad she was just a little put out that Casper hadn't shown up yet. What made it worse was that the boy who was dancing with her was trying to be friendly and bring up conversations but she just wasn't able to concentrate on him and she knew he knew, she knew she was hurting his feelings a little but she couldn't help it.

Casper watched Kat dance from the shadows, he was by no means upset but he did feel guilty that he was not the one there with her. Casper could see it in her eyes as she danced with the other that she was not really there, he could tell she was a little upset and it made him feel like kicking himself but MAN did it take him more then a lot to get the tux on perfectly! Luckily it fit like a glove, so to speak. He decided that it was time to show himself once again, he just hoped no one remembered him... As he approached Kat and the other boy the crowd seemed to part for him as it did before. 'Am I that odd looking?' he thought to himself but one glance at the girls with their dance partners and he knew otherwise. He held in a blush and kept his eyes on his target.

Kat was in another place when she heard another throat being cleared followed by "May I cut in?" and she knew who it was. The boy saw the exchange from the stranger and Kat and knew they had history. He sighed, both in relief and resolution and stepped away. Kat smiled knowingly and placed her hand in his, letting him wrap his fingers feather lightly around hers. Casper gently took her in his arms the way he had done years before. This time however, Kat knew who he was and smiled almost adoringly at her best friend.

She was once again reminded of the dance years back,

_The boy took her in his arms, his expression stoic as if he were gauging her reaction to his sudden appearance. She looked into the boy's strikingly handsome face and tried her best to figure out who he was and why he had such familiar eyes. The boy took her arms gently and she let him wrap her arms around his neck. She searched his eyes but was swept into their depths. She felt like she were feather light and was surprised when she realized she was not on the ground. She gasped and pressed herself closer to him, oddly making him laugh softly._

_"I told you I was a good dancer..." he had said, she was confused, where had she heard that before? His small smile was as charming as it was also familiar... "Can I keep you?" he whispered softly, she was shocked, the way he said it, and the look in his eyes... could it be? _

_"Casper?" she ventured, surprised with herself for asking this to a stranger but she had to... the knowing smile the boy gave her proved her theory right and all at once her heart was filled with such joy that it shown brightly in a wide grin. She could feel that she had surprised him slightly as she pulled him close and hugged him tight but was glad that he didn't hesitate to hug her back as he wrapped his arms more securly around her and let his head rest of her shoulders. She closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of being in his embrace..._

Casper mimicked what he had done before and pulled her arms around his neck, this time though she had to look up a little more then before, his aging gave him a growth spurt that she was not complaing about. They gazed into each others eyes, becoming lost and enthusiastically drowning there as they began to dance slowly. Casper leaned his head against hers and smiled, "Can I keep you?" he repeated softly what he had said before. Kat's eyes sparkled and she smiled lovingly.

"Only if I can keep you." she returned, Casper smiled back just as warmly and he leaned in more. Finally their lips touched and there was a surge of electricity that spread through them both. Casper angled his head to kiss better and pulled her closer to him, this time he was glad he didn't float up with her shattering their privacy by the awed on-lookers. Kat could have sworn she was in heaven, never before had she felt something as good as she was feeling now, not that she had kissed a lot before either but that didn't matter. Casper felt himself become bold as he gently grazed his teeth against her bottom lip, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Kat. Casper took that as an opportunity to shyly deepen the kiss. He knew he was doing something right when he felt her melt right there in his arms.

Kat was surprised by his boldness but not at all upset, in fact she was delighted; she didn't know the naïve-appearing ghost turned young man had it in him …but apparently all those years being conscious around the changing times had given him insight on things she wouldn't have excepted from him. Kat felt dizzy and her thoughts where fussy, she felt weak in the knees and hoped he was strong enough to keep her up for she could no longer. Casper kept a steady hold on her and rocked them back and forth, soon though they both needed oxygen so he reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow..." was all Kat could utter as she gazed into his intense, ice-like eyes. Casper felt it was the right time to tell her...

"Kat?" he murmured softly.

"Hmm?" she responded. Casper once against leaned his head against hers and caressed her cheeks.

"I... I love you." he said bashfully, almost inaudibly but she heard and her eyes shimmered brightly.

" Casper..." she said in aw, surprised that he would come out and say bluntly. She smiled warmly at him and hugged him. "I think I always knew you did... and just to let you know..." she said, seeing the hopeful look in his eyes, "The feeling's mutual... I love you too..." she said, her voice cracking slightly from the emotion overload. Casper grinned and laid a feather light kiss on her lips. She smiled back and they held each other, swaying to the music slowly, not caring if it was fast or not, just content to be in each other's arms.

The drive home was a surprise for Kat for it was _Casper_who drove them back. "Where did you learn to drive?" she asked carefully. Casper blushed.

"I uh... kinda learned from TV? You know they had the weirdest shows a few decades back... the commercials were really bad bu-" he caught himself rambling and laughed awkwardly, he cleared his throat and continued to explain. "I learned from a special driver's educational video I saw one day that I was bored out of my mind. I was so interested I went out and sat, invisibly of course, next to people in their cars and saw how they did it... it kinda stuck with me... don't worry I know enough not to get a ticket." he said when she gave him a look.

The ride home was a good twenty minutes, not that long really but it was a long day so when they reached home Casper had to carry Kat in his arms to the room. Casper once again positioned himself comfortably on the bed without moving her too much so he wouldn't wake her. He kicked his shoes off and leaned back in the bed with her on his chest. This time he was so content with her in his arms and with the knowledge that she loved him as he did her that he was lulled to sleep peacefully.

James found them like that moment later and was not at all displeased. He smiled fondly at the cute scene and got a blanket for them. He spread it on them and kissed his daughter's hair. Casper stirred and looked at James sleepily. He would have been alarmed if it wasn't for the overwhelmingly warm smile James gave him. Casper smiled back and nodded his head slightly as thanks. James waved goodnight and turned off the lights as he left. Casper once again closed his eyes. Finally his world made sense and was complete.

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwww... Now on to the interesting stuff! Let's see, they hugged, kissed, proclaimed their love and have already fallen asleep together... what's next? Hmm... hehehe-muahahahaha-cough ... sorry, diabolical thoughts taking over... I already have a plan for the next chapter but I'd like to know what you guys suggest anyway! Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chappy is tricky... both keeping the characters as in character as possible and yet also getting them doing things every hormonally charged teenager does... it's SO hard… don't worry this fic isn't rated M... yet... please, GIVE IT A CHANCE! LOL don't dismiss the thought just yet...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kat, Casper! I'm leaving now!" Dr. Harvey called from the mansion lobby. Kat poked her head from the top of the stairs to smile down on him.

"Good luck on that call dad, I'm sure since you've worked with real ghosts you'd be able to handle another depressed one!" she said encouragingly. Casper walked out of the kitchen to bid the doctor goodbye.

"You sure you wouldn't consider my help? I mean I was a ghost... I'm sure I would be able to understand what that other ghost is going through..." Casper offered. James smiled and shook his head.

"No, no, I'll be fine... I have to get use to this by my self anyway. You kids have fun ok?" he said. Casper relented and smiled back at him.

"Alright... take care doctor..." Casper said softly. Kat came down the stairs and hugged her dad. He wouldn't be gone for that long, perhaps two days, maybe three but that was the longest they'd been without the kind, patient man. James said his goodbyes and headed out. Casper and Kat watched him go. Kat could not see it in him for he had learned to control his outward emotions of his new body pretty well but inwardly he was dreading this time alone with Kat… not that he didn't want to spend time alone with her he was just worried of what might happen...

It had been a week since the prom; Casper had been having strange dreams, dreams that woke him in not cold sweats but hot ones. At first he was sure he had picked up on some kind of virus and he was getting sick… until the dreams became clearer… and the heat he awoke with settled in his... nether regions. The dreams, of course, where of none other then the blossoming woman next to him; waving goodbye to her dad. The dreams made him blush profusely every time he thought of them.

He had been glad that he didn't have to go through puberty when he was first revived but now he _wished_ for something so subtle. At least that was natural and awoke his maturing states easily... not all at once and with a vengeance as he was experiencing. It frightened him what his body was demanding and yet it made sense to him. He had, had feelings for Kat the moment he laid eyes on her. It didn't help his rapidly awakening adulthood that she would kiss his cheek nearly every time they met in the morning as a loving greeting or how she'd "accidentally" brush a hand on his arm as they headed down the stairs... it also didn't help that she would look into his eyes with unyielding care and devotion. Not that he didn't feel that way either!

He decided then that he would try and avoid contact with her until her father returned. It was for their own good, even if his body screamed at him to do otherwise but if he didn't he knew that he would be too tempted to take advantage of the situation with no one but the two of them home and knowing she would willingly go with it… He couldn't afford that to happen, not until _she _was ready.

Kat dropped her hand as the car disappeared down the hill. She smiled and turned to Casper, ready to suggest they play a game of catch but he was not next to her anymore. In fact he was no where to be seen. " Casper?" she called but didn't get a reply. She tilted her head to the side curiously. 'He must have forgotten to do something?' she reasoned and headed into the Kitchen. She peeked in but there was still no one there, there was however, breakfast. After she ate she decided to watch some TV and offer to play the game with him if he showed up. About two hours later she was bored of watching reruns and got up. She spotted Casper heading out the door and smiled. "Hey Casper! Would you like to play a game?" she asked. He turned to her and almost agreed when he remembered why he was avoiding her. He cleared his throat and thought for a moment.

"I uh, I can't Kat… I have something I have to do… I'll uh, see you later…" he said pathetically, wanting nothing more then to spend time with the girl he loved. Kat was a little upset but shrugged it off.

"Okay Casper… later then." She said and sat back down at the couch. Casper inwardly sighed in both relief and defeat, for that is how he felt. He headed out and decided to visit his parent's graves. Kat was not angry, just a little sad that he had not told her he was busy earlier. Kat must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes it was dark outside and her watch said it was six. For some strange reason she felt exhausted. 'Could be exhaustion from boredom?' she thought and shrugged. " Casper?" she called, wondering if he was back yet. When he didn't respond she thought it strange. 'Six hours? I wonder what he could be doing? I hope he's okay…' she thought worriedly as she headed toward her room.

She sat on her bed and looked at her mother's picture; she smiled at it and kissed it softly before placing it back on the night table. She laid back and closed her eyes, letting the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below the mansion lull her to sleep. Casper had returned feeling miserable, oh how he hated lying to anyone, especially Kat… and avoiding her just made him feel worse but he knew it had to be done until he had control of himself. He crept up the stairs and went into his own room. He fell into fitful sleep but luckily didn't wake during the night. When Kat woke up in the morning and headed out of her room she saw Casper and was instantly relieved he had come home safe.

"Hey Casper-" he cut her off softly, sounding strangely urgent and distant.

"Hey Kat- I can't play today… I have uh important things… again, sorry, I have to go!" he said and almost tripped over his legs again heading down the stairs, leaving a confused and hurt Kat at the top, kicking himself as he headed out. Kat sat on her bed, looking out the window sadly.

"Since when does he have something so important to do? He never left the mansion… is he avoiding me? Why would he be…" she asked herself unhappily. She lay back against the bed and dosed off for about an hour before hunger kept her from dosing anymore. She got up and headed to the kitchen. Once again no Casper but she stubbornly decided that was okay and fixed herself breakfast. After she ate she sat in front of the TV once again. Fortunately this time there were some good movies on. The second movie ended two hours later, she looked at her clock. "Four o'clock…" she muttered and got up again. She walked around the quiet mansion aimlessly, bored and lonely. She opened the door and watched the sun disappearing behind the trees, casting its orange glow on the multicolored leaves of the autumn trees. Moment later she saw Casper come up the path and freeze when he saw her.

"…"

" Casper?

"…"

"Are you okay?" she asked

"…yes…" he responded quietly.

"It's cold… come inside?" she offered, Casper thought for a moment then slowly made his way up the mansion steps. Kat stepped inside to let him through the door. She shut it when he entered and turned to look at her. He glanced at her then put his hands in his pockets and headed toward the living room. Kat frowned thoughtfully and followed him. " Casper?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he offered as a response but still didn't look at her.

"Are… are you okay?" she asked. Casper looked at his shoes, still not meeting her gaze.

"I'm fine." He said curtly, once again hating himself for being so cold to her.

"Are you?" she asked, now becoming more upset with the way he is acting. He said nothing and _still _refused to look at her as they entered the living room. Kat grabbed his arm and whirled him around. "Casper." She said in a commanding way. Still he did not look at her. " Casper what is wrong? You leave for hours on end going or doing God knows what, you don't look at me anymore, we don't hang out anymore, what is wrong? Is someone making you do these things? Are you hurt? Are you scared of something? Casper you know I'd do anything to help you!" As Kat awaited a response he ventured a look into her eyes and instantly regretted it.

She was so beautiful in his eyes, Kat's cheeks where red, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, she bit her lip worriedly and he could see that she was truly worried for him, not angry. His eyes drifted down to her lips as she bit them absentmindedly. " Casper?" she prompted. She gasped when Casper all of a sudden leaned in and devoured her lips with his, holding her cheek with one hand and clenching his other in a fist. The kiss was as gentle and caring as it had been before but there was something else… something that both shocked and excited her... hunger… she was so shocked she didn't notice him wrap his arms around her, pulling her arms around his neck. She was once again aware of her surrounding when he gently tugged her bottom lip with his teeth. She whimpered softly against the kiss and once again felt her knees give out; she was glad he had a secure hold on her.

Casper moved his lips against her but couldn't get enough, he angled his head and ventured a deeper kiss. Kat responded by parting her lips for him shyly. It didn't surprise him as much as he thought it would of the show of trust and willingness she showed. He pulled her a little tighter against him and ever so gently caressed her tongue with his making them both feel the need to be closer. The kiss deepened as their tongues battled for supremacy, neither winning nor loosing, the feeling making their heads swim as they lost themselves within the other's embrace.

Casper boldly moved one hand up her side and to her back, pulling her closer as the other hand hesitantly made its way down her hip. When Kat responded by pressing herself closer to him and kissing him a little harder he knew she was encouraging him and giving him the freedom to do as he wished. This kind of trust and devotion she felt for him almost made his own eyes water. Never before had he felt such love from someone. He would never do anything to hurt or upset her, nothing that would have her trust break.

Casper felt her hands run down his chest and he almost pulled away in surprise but caught himself before he did so. She pulled her hands behind his back and gently raked her hands down his shoulders to rest below the shoulder blades, pulling him closer. Casper used the hand on her hips to slowly run down her thigh as he bit her bottom lip gently. Kat's leg instinctively ran up his own leg until she was half straddling him. Casper and Kat stumbling onto the couch, Casper made sure to shelter her head with his hand as they fell on the couch. Kat almost urgently pulled him closer but the motion of pulling him against her made him accidentally ground his hips against her. Casper gasped in surprised pleasure and Kat moaned softly under him.

Casper experimented by mimicking the motion again. The deliciously pleasurable feeling rippled through them and made another gasp like moan escaped her lips as he felt a groan verberate deep in his throat. Casper pulled away to look into Kat's eyes. He was surprised to find her eyes dark with desire and yet still harboring the love he also felt for her. Before Casper could say anything Kat pulled his head back down for a hunger-driven, passionate kiss to which he responded just as enthusiastically…

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Believe it or not I'm ending this chappy here… MUAHAHAHA-cough ... for the next chapter I need you guys to tell me what you want: stop them from doing anything else or continue onto a romantic love scene… (I've gotten good at those…) personally I'd let them get it out their systems (no pun intended lol) but that's just me… just to clarify they are NOT 12/13 anymore!!! lol she's 17 almost 18 and he's 18... I might just go ahead with it but I'd still like to know what you guys think...


	8. Chapter 8

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, after getting the positive on the romantic scene continuation here we go…

WARNING: This not only has fluff… but also MATURE CONTENT!!

..I'll _try _to make it tasteful… If you read my other fics you'll see that I'm usually one of those hard core lemon writers lol but don't worry, this won't be hard core…

Ya I know it's kinda silly making _Casper _a mature content fic but –shrugs- what can I say, people grow and show the people they love their affection in certain ways :) although I don't suggest it… you can skip this chapter if you're uncomfortable with adult situations and go on to chapter 9… I'll post it soon…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Casper…" Kat said between kisses. Casper looked up and she was struck by how undeniably sexy he looked with his eyes hooded with lust and ardor but still rimmed with love… his body pinning her to the couch, his breath ragged… this was not the innocent boy… or ghost… she had known for almost four years… she swallowed hard. " Casper… I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to…" she said seriously and was surprised when he chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" she asked with a small smile.

"I was about to say the exact same thing to you…" he said. His voice was husky and deep with passion as he spoke and he could feel the effects he had on her as a shiver rippled through her body. He smiled tenderly and leaned in, placing a feather light kiss on her now swollen lips. Kat drew him in and deepened the kiss. Casper pulled away slightly to lay a trail of hot kisses from her jaw down her neck. Kat ran her hand through his silky hair and fisted his shirt as he experimentally wrapped his lips on her jugular (biggest artery in your neck that supplies blood to the brain in case ya didn't know… it's what vampires go for usually… it's also a very sensitive spot…), gently biting and sucking. He had known this was a particularly ticklish spot on her but didn't know it would have such an effect on her.

Kat arched her back against him and swallowed a moan from escaping her throat. Casper however felt it and smiled as he kissed the tender spot lovingly. " Casper!" she rasped. If he knew four years ago that he would be engaged in such an intimate behavior with her he would have probably died again. Casper timidly pushed himself against her and groaned at the feeling as she arched her back further and moaned softly. Kat looked into his eyes and saw the insecurity she had expected to see, after all, this was _Casper_…he had been innocent for hundreds of years… or at least she thought he had been. " Casper?" she asked. His wide blue eyes looked into hers.

"K-Kat…" he said sounding like a scared little boy. She took him in her arms and stroked the nape of his neck soothingly, running her fingers through his hair gently. "Kat… I-I've never… I don't want…" he didn't know how to tell her this was his first time and that he knew it would hurt her. She however knew him and smiled sweetly at him.

" Casper, I understand. It's my first time too… it will hurt me but only for a little while, I promise… it's natural don't worry." She said patiently, ignoring her growing need and putting him first. He looked back up at her and smiled through tear rimmed eyes.

'There's the Casper I know.' She thought and smiled lovingly.

"I love you Kat." He said seriously. Kat smiled and reached up to caress his face. Casper leaned into her touch and stroked her own cheek adoringly before leaning in and resuming kissing her with all the love in his heart. Casper tentively reached down and slipped a hand under her shirt, when he got no protest he did the same with the other hand and slowly pulled her shirt off. Kat watched his eyes widen and cheeks flush redder then a tomato.

'Maybe I should have wan a bra today…' she thought, not able to hide her own blush from the intense gaze the man of her dreams was giving her. She reached up and took his hands, leading them to her exposed skin and letting him caress her. His eyes immediately regained their confidence, sure now that she wanted this as much as he. He leaned forward again and placed another trail of kisses on her shoulder leading down. When he got to the valley between her breasts and began tasting her skin she gasped and arched her back with pleasure. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. She pulled him up and crushed his lips with hers. Casper couldn't believe this was happening to him… not long ago he was just a lonely ghost of a boy looking for a friend… now he was about to share more than himself with the girl he had loved for years.

He felt her tug on his pants and doing so had him become aware of how sensitive the area near her hands were. He looked down and saw how tented his pants were, he looked at his pants curiously, not ever seeing such a thing before. He looked up nervously at the woman sprawled underneath him. "I-Is that normal?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Kat smiled and reached down, helping him out of his pants.

"It is Casper, it just means you're… ready…" she tried explaining, fearing he wouldn't understand. At first his eyes were confused but then she saw the unmistakable look of realization, followed by a toothy, wolfish grin she had never seen from him. She blushed furiously as the look became suggestive, never knowing he was capable of looking that way. Once he was out of his pants he leaned forward again to nibble on her ear as he helped her out of her own pants. The next few articles came off quickly and then they lay naked before themselves, grateful that the uncles wouldn't be back in another two weeks and the doctor in another day or two.

Casper was hesitant, and why wouldn't he be? Never had gone through such a thing or knowing how. She was no expert either but she had had classes in school and knew from common sense what had to happen. She reached down to help him and almost regretted it when he gasped and moaned. She relaxed from being surprised by the sudden reaction and gave him the most seductive, half-lidded smile she could muster without letting her bashfulness get the best of her. He looked down on her and tightened his hold on her, growling almost like an animal for something he had never experienced. She blushed profusely, almost loosing her edge at the monster she had created. This monster was not scary however… he was the embodiment of her desire and she had to stop herself from squirming under him.

Casper ran his hand between her legs, similar to what she had done to him, getting a similar if not surprisingly stronger reaction from her. He grinned again, refusing to acknowledge his shyness and slowly pushed his hips against hers, pushing her arched body back down on the couch gently, with one hand on her abdomen as he slowly thrust into her. The Casper halted when he reached something in her. He gave her a worried look, figuring that this must be the painful part. She said nothing, not being able to from the sheer amount of arousal but able to convey her trust and love in a slow, lustless kiss. He gave one hard thrust and stopped when he felt her body jerk and a whimper escape her in the kiss. He pulled away to kiss her tear filled eyes gently and caress her cheeks soothingly.

She gave him a nod and he hesitated for only a moment before beginning slow, rhythmic thrusts, watching her eyes role back and hands clutch onto him like a life-raft as the pain quickly melted into pure pleasure. Casper never knew such pleasure existed or that he was capable of sharing it with someone else. He began to feel an urgent need to increases the fervor of his actions but he knew he had to be gentle with her, at least this first time. Kat wrapped her legs around him and ran her hand through his hair as they rocked back and forth on the old couch, hoping it would not give away on them. It hadn't been an hour before Kat began to feel a rising wave of pressure within her. She gasped and just couldn't stop herself from expressing herself in muffled moans as he captured her lips again.

He felt her tightening around him, the very act arousing him to the point of explosion but feeling like he should hold it in so that whatever was about to happen to her he could join her in. And then he felt it… Kat's eyes widened, she arched her neck back and a deep moan filled with urgency ripped through her, Casper gave one last powerful thrust before he felt himself let go. Suddenly he was worried about something, something neither of them thought of before they decided to make love. As Kat calmed down she saw the worried expression on he face and instantly knew what he was thinking. She smiled and leaned in and kisses his cheek reassuringly.

"My dad has me on this medication so that if something were to happen I wouldn't become pregnant…" she explained with a blush. She saw him relaxed immediately and smile softly at her. He brushed his hand on her cheek, moving stray hair from her red cheeks. He holds her tight as he maneuvers them on the couch skillfully, with her laying against his chest. He watches her eyes flutter closed and her body relax against his. He smiles tenderly and runs his fingers through her hair as she listens to the steady rhythm of his heart and lets it lull her to sleep. Casper closes his own eyes, letting the very thought of him sharing something so special with the only girl he would ever want to share it with, and knowing that he was her first as well put him to sleep as well. That night the two soul-mates slept in the arms of their most cherished, letting their dreams be filled with nothing but joy for once in a very long time.

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd you think? Not to over the top? Too visual? What what! Lol please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope I didn't over do the love scene lol I tend to sometimes… well most times hehe… here's another update yay!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casper awoke early the morning; he looked down onto the sleeping angel in his arms. He smiled softly but was suddenly aware that it was morning. He craned his head up and whipped it around, looking around the room and straining to hear. He could not hear anything so he assumed Dr. Harvey was not back yet. He looked down at Kat again and gently shook her arm. "Kat?" he murmured, kissing her cheek. Kat smiled and looked up at him.

'Oh what I'd do to wake up to a kiss from him ever morning…' she saw the slight worry in his eyes and understood. She kissed him back and slipped from his arms. Casper blushed as he watched a very naked Kat pick up her clothes and begin to dress herself. Kat looked at Casper and couldn't help from blushing either. Casper lay sprawled on the couch, one leg over the other casually, effectively hiding his…manhood, one arm bracing himself up by the elbow and the other lay again his stomach as his heated gaze watched her. She cleared her throat nervously and looked away with a stronger blush when he grinned at her from his spot. "A-Are you g-going to get dressed?" she asked shyly.

Casper looked down and remembered he too was naked. He blushed but laughed his own awkwardness off, getting up and dressing himself. Kat looked up and suddenly stopped him from putting the last article of clothes on, leaving him shirtless. She studied him for a moment, ignoring her blush. He was not by far a body-builder but his body seemed chiseled and sculpted anyhow. 'Wow… mom did a good job…' she thought shyly. She absent mindedly ran her fingers down his chest, feeling a shiver run through him. She realized that she was examining him and blushed redder, looking away from him and muttering her apologies. Casper laughed softly and put his shirt back on. He got an idea and leaned closer to the bashful girl in front of him.

"If you like I can keep it off…" he said suggestively earning a gasp and a small, half-hearted slap on the arm from her.

'BOYS!' She thought mentally. Casper saw her small smile and laughed a little louder. She swallowed her giggle that threatened to escape and tried giving him a serious look but failed and slapped his arm again in frustration again making him laugh light-heartedly. She huffed and headed toward the kitchen. When Casper calmed down he followed her. "What're you doing?" he asked curiously as he watched her grab various items from the fridge.

"Sit down, I'm going to cook breakfast this time." She said as she worked. She smiled when she heard his stomach growl and saw him blush shyly.

"Bu-" he began but was cut off softly.

"Please Casper. Let me do this for you." She said; her eyes warm and her smile pleading. He closed his eyes and smiled. He kissed her cheek and nodded than sat down at the table to watch her resume cooking. Casper sat and tapped his fingers against the table absentmindedly, suddenly having the urge to hold his ball. The idea of getting his "treasure" flew from his mind when he looked up to see Kat in front of the stove, swaying her hips and humming a tune. His eyes darkened slightly and he grinned with a mischievous idea. He got up and made his way soundlessly to his unsuspecting victim… his body half crouched and his hands up, as he crept stealthily, ready to strike...

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I'm ending this chapter here… why you ask? Because I want to have more then a few chapter up! Besides… I like this ending for a chapter… it leaves it mysterious… just what is our lovable ghost-turned-young-man up to? Something naughty or nice? You decide... MUAHAHAHA-cough ...-grumbles- :)


	10. Chapter 10

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN…. What happens here?

-Announcer voice- When we last left the couple, Casper was sneaking up on Kat! I wonder what he'll dooooooo????

Muahaha!

(Insert ominous lightning strike and thunder here)

Enjoy!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat was unaware of the "danger" that loomed behind her. She was too preoccupied happily preparing a meal she was sure Casper would like. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her middle. She smiled and craned her neck to look back. "Casper?" she inquired, he smirked and brushed her hair from her neck. Kat closed her eyes, _very_ content, as he kissed her neck softly. "Mmm Casper… _you're_ frisky this morning…" she murmured receiving a chuckle from him as he softly sunk his teeth ever so gently into the spot between her neck and shoulder and felt her melt against him. Kat half turned, laying a hand on his chest to steady herself and leaned in to capture his tantalizing lips.

Casper shifted slightly to deepen the kiss, swearing he could almost hear her purr. Kat caressed his cheek with the hand that was on his chest as the other dropped the skillet she was using in abandonment for something much more interesting. Soon they were lost, delving deeper in the embrace of the other. 'Oh jeez why am I getting so hot all of a sudden? …do I smell smoke?' she managed to think between kisses. Suddenly she became aware of two things: One – if this went on any longer her dad might return and find them in a_ very_ compromising position… Two – That WAS smoke she smelled! Kat broke the kiss abruptly, leaving a confused Casper as she jerked her head to the rising smoke from the stove. Casper peered over and saw what had suddenly taken her attention from him and laughed at the predicament.

"Sorry about that Kat…" he said both with a guilty face and a smile, Kat shook her head in dismissal.

"It's okay." She said nonchalantly, as if burning breakfast was nothing new to her.

Well!" Casper began with a grin as she pulled the skillet from the burner and turned off the stove, "I guess we have nothing to distract us now?" he mentioned suggestively, tightening his grip around her middle... unfortunately his stomach thought otherwise as it once again made a fool of himself. He blushed as Kat laughed at the great timing. She grabbed his hand and began pulled him from the kitchen.

"Come on Casper, I know a great diner that serves pancakes AND waffles in the same plate." She said as she dragged the boy out of the house.

"Alright alright!" Casper said with laughter in his voice as they piled into the car. The couple indeed got their helpings of pancakes _and _waffles in one plate and they were feeling stuffed as they returned to the house. "And she said 'Frogs? Well I'll never!'" Casper relayed as he spoke of a sudden memory from his past he had to a very interested Kat. It wasn't often that Casper spoke or could speak of his past and she was happy to get any little tidbit at all.

"My, you were a little devil weren't you? So he caught you putting frogs in all the girl's desks… did you get in a lot of trouble?" she asked, excited to be getting anything from about his past. Casper grinned and thought for a moment.

"Well I… I… uh… hmm… I-I can't…" he frowned at himself and his shoulder sagged. Kat rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay Casper, the little bit you could remember was great anyway." She said warmly. He smiled slightly and sighed.

"Yeah… I guess… it's better then nothing right?" he said more to himself then her but got a response anyway.

"Of course it is Casper, just don't strain yourself on trying to remember, you'll just frustrate yourself more…" she explained. He sighed again and nodded. The couples entered the mansion and were wafted by the smell of coffee. "Dad?" Kat called.

"In here honey!" James called back. Kat broke from Casper and ran to her dad, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. "Well hello to you too!" James said with a laugh. Casper came in and James greeted him just as warmly. "Did you two have an exciting couple of days?" he asked as he read the paper. Kat and Casper looked at each other with identical looks of the traditional deer-being-caught-in-light look.

"Uh-uh-uh sure Dr. Harvey! AlthoughIwo-wouldn'tcallit_exciting_it'ssuchastrongwordafterallwewerestuckinoneplaceandhadtomakethebestofit-n-notthatwecoulddomuchwedidn'treallygettodoanythingI-" Casper's mile-a-second rambling was cut off abruptly with a hand covering his mouth by Kat, relieving a very confused looking James Harvey.

"What Casper was trying to saw was that we were pretty bored these few days really… not that you should quit your job because we were bored! By all means leave if you want to bu-" this time Casper was the one to smack a hand on her mouth, grinning at her as he got his vengeance. Kat whacked his hand away and continued to explain. "What I mean is, we didn't do much…" she finished with a guilty looking grin.

Dr. Harvey looked at them both and was about to say something but shook his head and continued to read his paper. "Sometimes I just don't understand teens…" he muttered. If you looked up "relieved" in the dictionary you might see a picture of Kat and Casper. Kat kissed her dad's cheek again and the couple went into the living room, sitting on the couch as Casper turned on the TV. They both ignored the fact that that was the couch they had made love on the night before…

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya have it… What'd you think? R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: FLUFF ADVISORY!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day: Casper yawned as he looked out the window, watching the sun begin to set. He heard the crash of the waves on the rocks and the smell of the ocean and though of how wonderful the sand would feel on his feet again. With that thought in mind he stood from his seated position in a chair at the back of the mansion and decided it was high time for him to visit the beach. As he began to head out he halted his tracks. "This could be a perfect time to…" he muttered to himself, his plan for something that would change he and Kat forever formulating in his mind. He snapped his fingers in acknowledgement to his own idea and jogged down the hall toward the stairs.

Kat had been sitting in her bed, finishing the assignment she got for the holiday break before graduation but was suddenly distracted by what sounded like a horse galloping it's way up the stairs. She looked up to see Casper trip over his feet like he had done when he was first revived and grin at her in embarrassment from his position on the ground. Kat arched an eyebrow, a smile playing on her lips as she surveyed the scene before her. Casper stood up and dusted himself off, trying to keep his pride in check. He cleared his throat in a professional-businessman sort of way and offered a hand to her. Kat tilted her head to the side curiously but took his offered hand anyway.

"Okay Casper… I'll play along… as long as you don't decide you can still fly and drag me out of my window…" she warned half-heartedly, enjoying the guilty blush the splashed on his smooth features as he led her down the stairs.

"S'rry 'bout that…" he muttered, squeezing her hand in his, savoring the feel of her hand in his like he always did since his revival. Kat squeezed back and smiled.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked curiously. Casper pulled her by her hand a little closer to him and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Would you go on a walk on the beach with me madam?" he asked in a low, romantic kind of way, trying his best to incorporate a french accent. She giggled at his antics and couldn't resist the temptation and kissed his cheek.

"Why I'd love to kind sir!" she said in mock-formality. He smiled warmly and they walked hand in hand out from the back of the mansion. "Dad we're going to walk on the beach for a while!" Kat called in the direction of her Dad's office.

"Ok sweetie, you two don't stay out too long!" he said, trying to maintain his fatherly job going. Kat could have sworn she heard Casper snort at the command.

"What are you plotting Casper?" she asked him suspiciously. Casper gave her an innocent look.

"Meeee??? Plot something? That's outrageous!" He said in mock-offense. She laughed and smacked his shoulder softly.

"Whatever Casper, keep secrets from me…" she said, throwing the mock-offense back at him. She saw his face fall and guilt swarm his eyes.

"Kat I-" he began to apologize but she shut him up with a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled back, her face flushed and eyes heavy-lidded. She shook her slowly building desire for him off and caressed his cheek.

"Casper, I was joking." She said softly. Casper relaxed and sighed in relief.

"Okay then! Come with me then!" he said kicking his shoes off, waiting for her to do the same then taking her hand and jogging with her down to the private beach that the McFadden family owned. When they reached the beach they slowed and just took their time walking in the direction of the light-house, enjoying the sand beneath their toes. Suddenly a clap of thunder sounded above them, followed by a downpour. Casper and Kat laughed their bad luck off and ran to the nearest shelter. They entered the lighthouse and Casper took his coat off to drape it over Kat's shivering shoulders. She smiled up at him and walked into his offered arms. Casper wrapped his arms around her, a content smile on his face as he kissed her wet hair and thought it was a good enough place and time as ever.

He pulled from her to look into her eyes. "Kat?" he asked,

"Yes Casper?" she inquired, he too a deep breath.

"Do you love me?" he asked, she arched her eyebrow and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Of course I do!" she said, ignoring the blush that popped on her cheeks. He smiled at how cute she looked when she was shy and ran a thumb down her cheek tenderly.

"If we had the chance, would you like growing old with me?" he asked mysteriously. Kat frowned, where was he going with this?

"Yes Casper, absolutely but where are you going with this?" she asked him, a slight concern in her voice. "A-Are you sick?" she asked, thinking he had caught something like he had when he was younger and was worried he wouldn't spend too much time with her. Casper laughed softly, caressing her cheeks and leaning his head against hers.

"No I'm not sick… Kat… what I'm trying to ask is… well…" he kneeled before her, digging in his pocket and retrieving a gold ring rimmed with hundreds of tiny diamonds. Kat's eyes widened, both at what she thought he was trying to say and of how much that must have cost him.

"Casper…" she said in awe. He took her hand and placed the ring in it, folding her fingers around it.

"Kat… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" he asked; his voice nervous and hopeful. Kat choked on her words, not knowing how to say what her heart was screaming at her to say and deciding to say it directly.

"Casper I -Yes!" she said and threw her arms around his neck. Casper laughed joyously and stood with her in his arms, spinning her around happily. They pulled each other closer and sought each other's lips, drowning in each other's love. Kat hugged him tight, laying her head on his shoulder as he rocked them to the symphony of the rain and thunder slowly. They stayed that way, in each other's warm embrace for a long time… until a soaked Dr. Harvey came looking for them… now they had to find a way to break the wonderful news to the aging man, deciding they had all the time in the world to do so.

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwwww….. HE FINALLY DID IT! AHHH!!!... sorry… well what'd ya think? Too corny? Not romantic enough? What? LOL R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay another chappy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Casper lay half-naked and sprawled half way off his bed with his head almost touching the ground; day dreaming ideas for the wedding when his thought were interrupted by music. He sat up and looked toward the direction of the stairs leading to the open lobby of the mansion. He frowned thoughtfully, put on a shirt that he had tossed on a chair after jogging earlier and followed the music until he met with an interesting sight. Kat was dancing with an imaginary partner to an old record of his father's. He smiled and leaned against the door frame as he watched her twirling around. He pulled himself off the wall and made his way to her.

"If the invisible gentleman you are dancing doesn't mind, may I cut in?" he asked with playful formality. Kat laughed and nodded, letting him pull her into his arms. As what seemed to be a custom Kat let Casper pull her arms around his neck. Moment afterwards he gave her a thoughtful look. "Kat?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she responded, flushing from the intensity of his gaze but refused to look away in shyness.

"What did you think when I first danced with you?" he asked out of the blue. She tapped her jaw thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling in mock concentration.

"I think I was thinking, 'Who is this strange, handsome boy and why would he possibly want to dance with me?' …that sort of thing…" she said blushing redder with the admittance. Casper smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

"Well I was thinking of how beautiful you looked…" he admitted with his own small blush. She smiled brightly at him and leaned her head against his chest. Casper placed his chin of her head and rocked them slowly. "You know… I was really afraid you wouldn't accept my offer to dance… that's why I wasn't exactly all smiles… that and I wanted to see your reaction…" he added with a grin. She looked up at him about to comment on how incredibly hot he looked all serious and sure of himself but decided against it so to not further embarrass him.

"Keep in mind no one really ever offered to dance anyway, I was happy to get any invitation at all… that it happened to be you was a miracle…" she commented with a soft smile. He smiled back and leaned in, kissing her tenderly.

And that's how Dr. Harvey caught them as he walked in from his office, rocking back and forth with their arms tightly around each other as they kissed. He smiled and shook his head in amusement. 'It's about time…' he thought and cleared his throat, catching their attention.

The couple-in-love whirl around to stare deer-caught-in-head-lights like at the doctor. James laughs at their expression kindly. "Kids, it's okay! It's about time you two noticed each other… err more then you already did I mean. There's no wrong in kissing, as long as that's all you do of course." He said fatherly like. Casper and Kat couldn't for the life of them hide the guilty look that graced their faces. Fortunately Dr. Harvey misinterpreted that for still being guilty of being caught kissing. "Oh you kids…" he muttered in amusement as he left for his office.

Kat and Casper relaxed as soon as he left. "Should we tell him?" Casper asked, absentmindedly swaying them to the still playing music in the background. Kat thought for a moment then arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Tell him about what? The sex or the wedding?" she said, enjoying the effect those words had on him as he blushed brightly.

"Th-the uh s-sex? I don't know…" he stuttered out, she laughed and hugged him a little tighter.

"We can tell him about that another time, for now we should concentrate on how we'll tell him we're getting married." She said, beaming once again with the knowledge that soon she would be Ms. McFadden. Casper smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Have I told you today that I loved you?" he asked adoringly. Kat smirked and kissed his cheek.

"No, not today… I don't think so…" she said in mock nonchalant-ness. Casper grinned and laid a feather light kiss on her pursed lips.

"I luuuuv you Kaaaaat" he said in an exaggerated, love-struck kind of voice, rocking them a little faster as he said so. Kat laughed at his antics and let him spin her around. "You know…" Casper began as they resumed rocking gently to the music, their hands joined and heads against each other's. "Why wait? We should get married right away." He said seriously. Kat thought about this for a moment. Casper was sure she wouldn't agree to this. He was half-surprised when she grinned at him.

"I agree. We've known each other for close to 4 years… If we make the service small I'm sure my dad won't mind…" she said. Casper grinned and nodded. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms more securely around her, letting her head rest on his chest as they rocked, not caring that the record ended.

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short and sweat, lovely :D R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is gunna be a rather short chapter… but that's ok right? lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casper and the soon to become Ms. Kathleen McFadden decided to wait until after dinner to tell James. The meal was eaten in uneasy silence, James knew something was wrong but he didn't know to broach the subject… maybe nothing really was wrong he just couldn't tell. Usually there would be some sort of idle conversation but today it seemed like they really didn't feel like talking. "So… that was some storm we had last night huh?" James said attempting to start pleasant conversation. Kat smiled at her dad.

"Was it? I was sound asleep I can't really remember hearing anything…" she said trying to sound casual. James heard the unease in his daughter's voice and decided he had enough; he was going to have answers and now.

"Alright you two, what's going on? You haven't said a word all evening." He said anxiously. Casper cleared his throat, catching the doctor's attention.

"Well Dr. Harvey…. The thing is…" he began and glanced at Kat nervously. Kat finished for him.

"You're looking at an engaged girl Dad… Casper asked me to marry him… and I agreed!" She said trying to lighten the mood with her happy tone. To her relief her father did not look upset at all.

"Well I'll be damned!" He exclaimed, "That's fantastic news! But honey you know we can't afford anything big…" James said.

"That's why we were planning on having it in the old ruins behind the mansion with only a few people attending… nothing big you know?" Casper offered; James rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose that's possible…" he smiled at Casper, and then turned to Kat, "I really wish I could give you the wedding of your dreams though…" he said looking guilty. Kat reached over and hugged her dad.

"It's okay dad! I really don't care… all I care is that I have the both of you, that's all." She said lovingly. James smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Alright… then we must make preparations hm? How many friends are you inviting?" he asked Kat, she gave him a tolerant look.

"Well… I have 3 real friends and then people I just talk to, I guess I can invite those three?" she suggested. James sighed in relief, honestly believing she would have a multitude of people she would want to invite then feeling guilty because he remembered how hard the moves were on her social-life.

"Alright then honey… now that that is taken care of we have to buy a few things and hire a priest, OH and we might have to change a few papers for you Casper." James mentioned, turning to the once-ghost. Casper grinned mysteriously.

"No problem Dr. Harvey… I was once known as the master forger!" he said proudly, remembering that he still knew how to forge signatures and write professional documents, things he use to do for his friends back when he was alive in the 20's. He would normally do that for his friends because he was smart enough not to get in trouble in school unless it was those days that he deliberately did something mischievous. James gave him a look but decided against asking him how he knows how to do such things.

"Alright then I'd say we have a plan!" James said happily. "When do you want to get married? In a year?" he asked. Kat and Casper looked at each other then back at James.

"Well actually dad, we were thinking in a week… before I graduate…" she said slowly. James' eyes looked as if they were about to burst from his head.

"A WEEK!?" he yelled in alarm. He was about to pull rank and refuse such a thing but from the look on both their faces and the determination in their eyes he knew it would be futile to fight it. He sighed and slumped against his chair. "Alright… I better look in the yellow-paged for a no-questions-asked priest…" he muttered. Kat almost knocked his chair over as she flung herself on him in a tight hug.

"Thank you… dad!" Casper said happily. "Should I get a job?" he asked suddenly. James and Kat looked at him oddly. Was he serious? The look on his face didn't show humor but honest curiosity. "I mean I need to be able to provide for my family right?" he said carefully. James fidgeted a little but smiled patiently.

"Let's… not worry about that now hm? You need to finish high school first… then when you are settled you can work on that okay?" James said fatherly-like. Casper thought for a moment then decided that was a good idea.

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Wedding preparations are fun! …as long as you're not stuck with all the preparations that is…


	14. Chapter 14

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter was inspired by Hypnotize Me by Wang Chung… not necessarily the lyrics but the music yes :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hypnotize Me_

_(Wang Chung)_

_Darlin', I believe in love_

_Since I met you, baby_

_I believe in love_

_The way you hold me_

_My heart is stirred_

_You can control me_

_Without a word_

_Chorus:_

_Turn on you white light_

_In my open eyes_

_Oh girl, you hypnotize me_

_I feel your white light_

_You're so bright_

_I'm hypnotized_

_And as you're looking at me_

_It's a deep ecstasy_

_And no word is enough_

_Just shine the light in my eyes_

_And hypnotize me love_

_Darlin', I believe in love_

_In this hate-ridden world_

_I believe in love_

_Do you know the power_

_You have over me_

_Use it every hour_

_Shine the light on me_

_[Chorus_

_Turn me on (with your love)_

_Turn me on (with your love)_

_Turn your light around to mesmerize me_

_Turn me on, oo-oh_

_Just shine the light in my eyes_

_And hypnotize me love_

_Just shine the light in my eyes_

_And hypnotize me love_

Casper studied himself in the mirror, feeling strange in his father's tuxedo. It was the same tuxedo his father had used on his own wedding and it was still crisp and like new. That was not the only thing Casper had used during this new life of his from his old life. The engagement ring he had given Kat belonged to his grandmothers. Although she had died before he was born he remembered his father speaking fondly of her and showing him her ring. The only reason he remembered was because the ring still had his father's old cologne on it… the smell must have triggered a memory deep nested in his mind. The wedding dress Kat wore now belonged to his mother… the only reason he knew that was because it was in a box that had his mother's name on it. Ka at first couldn't accept it because she had thought it might be disrespectful but Casper had insisted, saying how he knew that his mother would have been proud and honored to have her use it, Kat gave in after a few more… _persuasive methods_ from his part…

Casper finished adjusting his collar and turned to his father-to-be. "Is this right?" he asked shyly. James picked up on the nervous air around the former ghost he knew one day, some how, he would be his son-in-law and tried smiling soothingly. He walked up to Casper and adjusted his bow-tie with a practiced hand on the nervous young man.

"Cold-feet?" James asked, wondering if Casper knew what he meant by that. Casper knew because of all the TV and soap-operas he had watched when he was bored as a ghost. Casper smiled through his anxiety.

"It's not that… it's just… what if I'm not good enough for her?" he asked in truthful fright. James had him sit with him on the bench near the mirror.

"Listen to me Casper. Never in the years that I have known- or _had_ my daughter have I ever seen her so happy and sure of something… if there's anything she wants more in the world it is to be with you." James said seriously then smiled at Casper for assurance. He placed an arm around his future son and gave him a quick hug before standing and brushing down his own tuxedo. Casper had never heard such a touching speech. He grinned at his new father, stood and engulfed the man in a tight hug.

"Ok ok!" James laughed full-heartedly, patting the young man on the back, happy that he had lightened the heart of the often melodramatic teen. He pulled him away and smiled.

"It is time." He said seriously. Casper stood straighter and nodded. Casper headed out to greet the priest while James went to fetch his daughter. James knocked on the door were his daughter and the wedding planner was, forever grateful for a patient female around Kat again. He smiled with gratitude at the kind, elderly woman and offered his arm to his daughter. Kat grinned and took her father's arm.

Casper fidgeted restlessly next to the priest, ignoring the eyes from Kat's friends on him. Kat had tried to explain her "situation" to her friends as calmly and practically as possible, her friends were shock but luckily did not blow up on her. Kat had told them that Casper was a friend she had met in Europe and had hit it off with him, they had been in contact through letters and met again several times during the summer breaks. She had told them that he had decided to come and stay in America for good to be around her, they had fallen in love and decided to get married. Kat was worried her friends didn't believe her when all they did was stare at her but then they suddenly burst on how _romantic_ it was and how they wished something like that happened to her. Kat had been so relieved she just smiled at her friends and let them go on about whatever they thought.

When the small bands, who were the cheapest but still good instrumentalist they could afford for the wedding, began to play the familiar score Casper turned his attention to the mansion's backyard door. He held his breath as he waited but as soon as Kat appeared with her father he let his breath out with a gasp. The setting sun's golden/orange glow bathed Kat's cream colored dress in a surreal visage of golden swirls. To him, Kat was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in over a hundred years. He beamed at her, his ice-colored eyes shimmering like crystals.

As Kat approached she could feel her face heat up as she flushed deeply. Casper's eyes were fixed on solely her and the intensity of his gaze was calling to her soul. She smiled bashfully at him as she stepped closer.

"Who gives this young woman away?" The priest said.

"Her father." James replied and kissed his daughter's cheek before sitting down in one of the plastic chairs. The young couple couldn't get their eyes off them for the life of them, only able to repeat what the Priest asked for them to say.

"Casper McFadden. Do you take Kathleen Harvey to be your lawfully wedded wife…" he said more but all Casper could hear was the question whether he wanted Kat as his wife.

"I do." He said without hesitation. The priest then turned to Kat and asked her the same thing. Kat answered accordingly, all the while keeping her gaze on Casper's brightly shining eyes.

"I do." She announced. The priest smiled at the young couple who he knew was truly in love, somehow knowing they would stay together for the rest of their lives.

"As God as my witness, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Casper McFadden…" he turned to Casper, "You may kiss the bride." Casper needed no one to tell him. He reached over and gently lifted he veil, he smiled adoringly before leaning forward and gently moving his lips against hers in a passionate, love-filled kiss. They did not register the cheers and claps as they pulled apart, only themselves and the knowledge that they now belonged to each other, mind, body and soul. But… haven't they always?

The new couple was taken to the grocery-store-bought cake and champagne. They didn't mind that the drink had no alcohol; they crossed each other's arms and drank from the others cups, not noticing the pictures being taken as they lost themselves in the other's eyes. Soon soft music began; Casper smiled and held his hand out for his wife. Kat grinned and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. The two held each other close, resting their heads on the other's shoulders as they swayed slowly to the gentle music.

The slow dance ended and Casper grinned mischievously at the new Mrs. McFadden and stepped away. She gave him a curious look and he shot her a wink. He inclined his head to the band and nodded, suddenly a new, up-beat song came on and he took her hand and spun her around. She gasped.

"Casper!!" she said alarmed but laughing in mirth. He laughed softly and pulled her against him; with her back against him he rocked them to the music playfully before spinning her again and lifting her in the air, giving her a toothy-half grin. She arched her head back and laughed with her arms spread like she were flying and him holding her securely on her waist.

He lowered her slowly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling with all the love in the world. He rested his head against hers and rocked them back and forth as people around them began to join them on the dance floor. She craned her head up and kissed him slowly, he responded by deepening the kiss and pulling her closer, their eyes closing in pure bliss.

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww, sweet hmm?? Well I tried lol I hope I didn't make it too cheesy! STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE!!!


	15. Chapter 15

The Second…

Disclaimer: I don' own noth'n!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Warning: Another chapter with MATURE CONTENT…

Unfortunately it's the last chapter so you can't skip it… Don't worry it's not too bad!

Yes it's time to end it…-Cries- I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! –Sniff-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although the wedding was absolutely wonderful for Kat and Casper they couldn't wait to have time alone as husband and wife after spending a few tiresome but fun hours chatting with people, accepting gifts, having pictures taken and such things like that. It was really nice for the people they loved to do things like that for them but they needed time to relieve the stress and pent up anxiety. Dr. Harvey had just enough money to get them a room on a fairly nice hotel in town so right after the reception party Kat drove them there. As Kat checked them into their room she felt a hand on the small of her back, slowly rubbing circles, gradually headed down. Kat glanced at her husband. Casper had the most innocent face on, looking toward the ceiling casually. Kat grinned and nudged him in the side. The hand was taken away and Casper smirked mischievously. After Kat paid for the room they headed up the elevator to their room.

To say Casper was uneasy in a cramped little room that jolted up, being suspended only by a few cables, was the understatement of the century. Kat squeezed his hand soothingly as his wide eyes shifted around the elevator. She pulled his face to face hers, drawing his eyes to hers. Kat could still see that he was nervous but at least he stopped fidgeting so much. He held her gaze until the elevator stopped, Casper held onto her like the small, scare child he had grown out of. Kat smiled and stroked his hair as she pointed to the now opened door. Casper sighed in relief, took her arm and sped out of the elevator, ignoring the curious looks from the others within. He let out a breath as they reached their room. "Next time… let's take the stairs okay?" he said with a shaky voice. Kat laughed but nodded in agreement.

As soon as Kat opened the door to the room she gasped as she felt Casper push her legs from under her with his arm, she did not fall however as he caught her back with his other arm and lifted her up. "Casper!" she said in alarm but then laughed at the realization of what just happened. Casper pulled her up and held her bridal style. Casper gave her a toothy grin.

"I always wanted to try that!" he said happily and kissed her cheek as he carefully maneuvered them into the room, using his foot to kick the door closed and his teeth to put the chain lock on. "That'll be enough for now…" he muttered as he made his way in the room. Kat smiled up at her husband, gently squeezing her arms around his neck to catch his attention. Casper looked down and returned the smile. He leaned into her and kissed her without stopping his walk. Unfortunately he didn't know how close he was to the bed and he tripped, making them both fall on the bed. Casper cradled her head as she fell on the bed and shifted his weight so he wouldn't crush her; they laughed at the awkwardness of it all.

"Y'know…" Kat began as she traced circles on his chest. Casper was momentarily distracted by the hand on him that he almost missed the heated tone in her voice. He looked up to see her eyes half-lidded and lips tilted up in a seductive way. He swallowed his shyness and attempted a similar look, inwardly cheering when it worked as she stopped mid sentence and blushed redder then he'd ever seen her. Now he wanted to try something else, something he had seen in movies and knew she would probably like.

"_Yes… Mrs. McFadden_?" He prompted, his deep and husky voice laced with lust, flowing from him like silky, delicately melted dark chocolate. A voice even he was surprised he had in him. Kat could almost taste the bitter-sweetness on her tongue and suddenly craved his kiss like nothing else. Her eyes grew darker as she shifted them to his smirking lips before reluctantly moving back to his profound, passion filled, glacier eyes.

"I-I- I um…" she cleared her throat, attempting to compose herself, slightly upset that she could loose her edge on him that quickly. Instead of continuing what she was about to say she grabbed him by the neck, careful not to hurt him and drew him in for a hunger-driven, lust-inducing, passion-filled kiss. Casper eagerly responded, taking in her bottom lip and nibbling slowly as his hands found their way to her zipper on her dress. Kat moaned in the kiss as he straddled and gently lowered himself on her, careful not to get over excited and crush her hips with his. Casper pulled away only to help her out of her dress. He arched an eyebrow when he saw her velvety-Victoria Secret lingerie. She blushed and grinned sheepishly. "I was um… saving them for a special occasion…" she muttered. The wolfish grin he sent her made more then one part of her body heat up.

"I like it." He said in the same gruff, passion-dark tone. Casper thoroughly enjoyed his new, mature voice and expressed so in such a way that he knew she would like. Kat pushed his tuxedo jacked off his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt as he caressed her exposed body leisurely. Kat could not stop blushing for the life of her, even if they had already done this they had not done it in this way. Casper fumbled with the clasp on her bra and considered ripped it off with his teeth. Kat laughed at the frustrated look he suddenly had and reached back to unclasp it, blushing more as his eyes grew darker. They removed the last bit of clothing on them and took their time exploring the other's body, memorizing ever curve, every weak spot.

Unlike the night before they took their time, slowly making love and releasing all their stress in the most ancient of dances. After spending long, heated hours together they fell asleep, embracing each other as they let the rivers of sleep gently drift them along its twilight streams. The next morning they awoke together, they smiled, wordlessly telling each other how much they loved each other through their eyes and gentle caresses.

"Aren't your uncles going to come back today?" Kat asked as they dressed. Casper's head hung but he looked up at her and smiled.

"Boy are they going to be surprised…" he said. Kat grinned and nodded her agreement. The couple drove home as slow as the law allowed them, prolonging the amount of peace they had alone with each other before they had to face the ghostly trio once more. When they reached the gates they could already hear stretch calling for the "bulb-head", Casper glanced at Kat and smirked, both had a knowing look. They exited the car and made their way to the mansion, hearing Dr. Harvey trying to calm the three rascals. Casper took a deep breath before they entered. As they went inside they peeked around the corners, so far nothing and the mansion had stilled of noises. They entered the living room and sat down. All of a sudden the trio appeared out of nowhere, faces enlarged, eyes red, fangs out and growling menacingly, trying to scare Kat's "friend" but failing miserably. Casper sat their, a tolerant and unfazed look on his face.

"Ehh? Does this fleshie even SEE us??" Stinky asked in shock. Stretch glared.

"Hey does this friend of you know we're here?" Fatso asked. Casper scowled at his uncles, upset that they did not recognize him.

"I am no friend, I am her fiancé and yes I know you are here." He said, hiding the smile that threatened to escape with practiced ease.

"Well then. Who da hell are ya and what are you doing in OUR HOME?!" Stretch bellowed. Casper smirked at his oldest uncle.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me uncle stretch… sure I'm not translucent anymore and aged a bit but I'm still the same as I was…" Casper said slowly. The trio's eyes literally buldged out of their heads in surprise.

"CASPER!?!?!?!?!?" they exclaimed in unison.

"You're a fleshie now?!"

"You're an adult?!"

"You MARRIED her?!"

Said the ghosts quickly and at the same time. Casper grinned at them. "Yes, yes and absolutely…" he answered. "Oh yes and, since I'm alive and the heir to my father's fortune, _I_ own this home now… of course you three are welcomed to stay under a few conditions of course" he said casually. The ghosts looked stricken. Stretch's eye twitched but he smiled at his nephew.

"Alright Casper… we did tell you that we would let up on you if you ever legitimately owned anything… and _unfortunately_ …you do now… so… what are these conditions?" Stretch relented in a professional tone. Casper grinned slyly and leaned closer to them.

"Well, first of all. You shall leave us alone when we tell you to. You will not call names. You will not give Dr. Harvey a rough time. You will not scare everyone that comes near the mansion and you will not disturb us after…" he looked glanced at his wife. "Nine? Is that good for you Kat?" he asked, she smiled and nodded. "Right then, nine… do you three understand?" he finished, giving them a threatening look. The three ghosts were shocked and a little put out by the conditions but… they had to obey… they loved their youngest brother and had promised him that they would take care of Casper and the mansion until he was well enough to inherit it… The day they all died they thought that the house now belonged to them since Casper could not rightfully claim the home as a ghost and they could protect it by scaring everyone off but now that he was alive again… well, they had to obey his wishes.

"Alright Casper… you win…" Stretch said in defeat and floated off to his lesson with their psychiatrist with his brothers. Kat turned to her husband, a pleased look on her face.

"Well then… that went by much easier then I thought it would!" she said. Casper smirked.

"They had promised my dad they'd protect the mansion for me so it'd be in good condition for when I inherited it… they kept their promise." He said and pulled her against him. Kat laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Who would have thought our _lives _would get this good?" she mumbled into his shirt. Casper squeezed her against him gently and kissed her hair.

"My beautiful, beautiful Kat… I love you." He whispered. She smiled against him and kissed his neck.

"I love you too Casper." She said and hugged him tight, receiving a hug from him as well. "I have a feeling we're going to experience more then one joy in life." She said. Casper grinned and nodded.

"Yes, and the best part is we'll have each other through the worst and the best times." He added. She mumbled something more before succumbing to the warmth of him and the steady beating of his heart, lulling her to sleep. Casper closed his own eyes and listened to the soft pitter patter of rain as a sign to everyone that spring would be coming early. 'Spring… the season of life…' he thought as he drifted to sleep with the woman he loved more then life itself finally _in his arms_.

The End!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Believe it or not I originally intended this fic to be only 5 or 6 chapters long… be glad it's as long as it is!! If you're good and give me lots of reviews I'll make a sequel :D LOL


End file.
